


one look, one touch of a hand, can set the spiral in motion

by TheBastardWrites



Category: Silk (Comics)
Genre: (someone else's bedroom at a party), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cindy's lesbian awakening <3, over-the-panties fingering, this doesnt really have a hard setting they're just at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBastardWrites/pseuds/TheBastardWrites
Summary: cindy invites a stranger at a party to hook up. it gets worse before it gets way, way better
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Cindy Moon
Kudos: 12





	one look, one touch of a hand, can set the spiral in motion

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about being gone for a year :( had some irl stuff to deal with

They sit across from each other. Felicia’s cross-legged, while Cindy’s knees are tucked up against her chest. They sit in a charged silence. Their eyes don’t meet, but they’re keenly aware of one another. 

Cindy stares at the floor through her legs, forehead buried in her knees. She can feel the other woman’s eyes burning a hole through her head. Her lips are pressed together, certain she’ll say something stupid once she lets them part. It’s the stupidest thing, but her lack of a bra is annoyingly present in her head. As if she could run back home and put one on real quick. 

Felicia can’t help but smile, looking at her. It’s cute, the way she fidgets with the hem of her shirt. No good way about saying it, but she could watch her fingers work for hours. Her eyes don’t linger, of course. They dart nervously around the room, looking for something to break the silence. But they keep coming back to Cindy, and her lips keep quirking into a half-smile. 

It’s not the silence that really wears them down. Rather, it’s the lack of it. The muffled pounds of shitty music and cheers as someone does a shot out of someone else’s bellybutton. It all reminds them that there was plenty else to be doing, just an awkward apology away. 

They stew in all that for maybe another minute. 

Then Felicia breaks. 

“Listen, no hard feelings.” with careful movements, as if dealing with a wounded animal, she she gets up. Cindy’s eyes shoot up at her. “I promise I’ll act like we don’t know each other if we run into each other, but this is really weird and I-”

“No!” It shoots out of Cindy before she can think to stop it. Before she can think of a reason to keep this poor girl here, really. “Please don’t.” Her eyes return to the floor. 

Silence. Felicia stands still for a moment. Her fingers brush the doorknob, then her chest knots up. She sets down on the floor, leaned on the door. “Right then.” The party outside thumps against the back of her head. “So I guess this is how I’m spending the evening?”

“God, I’m sorry.” Cindy’s lips twist into a tired smile. “My dumb friends put me up to this.” And now a chuckle, just as exhausted. 

“Of course they did.” What little excitement was left in Felicia is shot, and she can’t help but roll her eyes. “So is this even a genuine thing? Did they make you do this as some weird prank on me?” She has half a mind to get up and leave without another word. 

And it probably shows, because a hand shoots out and pins her by the knee. “No, no! Of course not.” A moment’s pause. “Do you… do you really think I would do that?”

“Do you really think you’re that special?” She brushes Cindy’s hand aside, and the contact, brief as it may have been, gives them both pause. “So what is this?”

“I just…” Deep breath. How does she go about this without sounding like a complete moron? “I…” Maybe actually figuring that one out before starting would’ve been start. “I like girls.” It comes out of her mouth bluntly, almost on its own accord. “I think so, at least? So I told just one of my friends--”

“Rookie mistake.”

“Shut up.” Hard words, soft smiles. “So obviously she spread it like the plague, and then we got invited to this stupid party, and they decided I had to--” She stops herself short. This woman didn’t need to hear her ramble. “I- I think I’ve had a crush on you since we first met, so… might as well, y’know?”

She looks at Felicia for the briefest moment, looking for some sort of response. She finds what could be loosely called a smile and eyes that narrowed as they met Cindy’s. Is she doing well?

“I just…I’m really new at this, obviously, so if you’re still down after this...incredible display of idiocy, I need you to--”

“Take the lead?”

“If that’s what you wanna call it, I guess.” Her eyes have already wandered back to the floor. 

Silence again. Not tense, not loaded. Not even that awkward. Deep breath.

“Alright, I’m game.” With one quick motion, she’s out of her jacket. The air conditioning almost steams off her newly exposed skin. “You have a name, or can I call you Little Miss Nervous?”

It catches Cindy off guard, and frankly makes her feel pretty stupid. She just spilled her guts out and then some, and they haven’t exchanged names? “Cin- um, Cindy. You?” 

“Felicia.” Deep breath. Excitement starts bubbling in her chest. This isn’t her first girl, not even close, but popping someone’s gay cherry… That was special. She brings herself a little bit closer. Is it too close? “Can I…” She trails off.

“Yeah, yeah. Gotta start at some point, right?” Cindy lets out a half-hearted chuckle. “Just… Go easy on me. Go slow.”

“Ask around, someone’ll tell you just how slow I can go.” Deep breath. This is happening. She leans forward, and kisses Cindy. 

She presses gently forward. With one hand on the her shoulder and the other on her hip, she pins her against the side of the bed. Gently, but still pinning. One hand creeps silently inward, wrapping around a belt buckle and swiftly undoing it. 

She catches herself pressing just a sliver harder, slowly but surely falling into the rhythm of things.

Cindy rolls with it all. Takes it in stride. She finds herself receptive to it all. Her skin tingles where Felicia’s fingers brush it. So she lets herself slide down the side of the bed, right up until the cool sheet on the bare bit of her back gives her a jump. She doesn’t try to save her belt, but her breath does hitch when a hand slips between her legs. 

It moves slowly, deliberately. Just one pass, up and down. But it fills her with a warm haze, and she can swear it burns straight through the denim.

Then Felicia pulls away, just so the poor girl can breathe. Effectively straddling her thighs. Hands roam over her torso, pressing where needs to be pressed before hooking into the thin straps of her tank top. “Do we feel ready to lose the shirt?” 

Cindy can’t find her voice. She wants to say yes, she wants to say anything, but the words simply aren’t there. She sees the spark of confidence fizzle out of her newfound partner’s eyes, and her mind screams at her to do something.

So she talks with her hands. They travel around black denim-clad hips, undoing a row of buttons and leaving Felicia’s shorts kind of awkwardly hanging off her. Her fingers, really just her fingertips, idle on the thin fabric below for a second. Just taking in the warmth. 

Then they move up. Untucking the blouse from what remains of the shorts’ waistline, trailing up her torso in hesitant lines, then finally coming to rest at her top button. Then the reality of what she’s about to do crashes on her like a tidal wave, and nerves pool up where her fine motor control should be.

So she looks up to Felicia, half expecting to be told to stop. Maybe yelled at, walked out on entirely. But she’s only met with soft green eyes she almost loses herself in and an expectant smile, coming together to nod along with her every movement. 

A second or two of loaded idleness, and she undoes the button. Then the one below it. Then the next, and the next, until she’s halfway back to Felicia’s hips and her eyes are frozen on the mounds peeking through mesh and patterned lace. 

All in silence. Cindy still hasn’t found her voice, and Felicia’s content to simply watch. Happy to give up control for a moment. One hand deftly and rather unceremoniously slips a strap off Cindy’s shoulder, while the other travels back down her stomach and into her shorts. Just the fingertips, idling on the springy waistband. “Can I…” 

Cindy nods emphatically, and manages a choked “Please.”

So Felicia’s hand moves further down, onto the thin fabric and towards the warmth at its center. It works at slowly, up and down at a measured pace. She plants another kiss into Cindy while she thumbs at Cindy’s nub, rubbing over it and pressing down between strokes. 

And once she pulls away, Cindy has to bite her lip to keep from making a fool of herself. Every pass of Felicia’s fingers makes her dig her teeth in harder, almost like she’s deliberately seeing how much further she can push her. Eventually pleasure gives way to pain, and something between a yelp and a moan escapes her lips. 

Dread shoots through her and her eyes dart to the door, but Felicia gently sets them back on her. “Don’t worry.” She presses just a bit harder with the last word. “They’re blasting that godawful music so loud, I doubt they’d hear someone getting fucked right next to them.” She keeps rubbing as she speaks, fingers matching pace with words. They press in between breaths. Almost threatening to break the fabric. 

So with her mind at ease and a little hazy, Cindy’s hands roam again. They slip into the new opening in Felicia’s shirt, fingertips brushing bare skin. The touch startles them both, but the other woman says nothing. Instead she looks down expectantly, waiting for the next move. 

She goes a step further. Slowly, hesitantly, she slips a hand under the fabric. The flesh is soft in her palm, and her first instinct is to give it a squeeze. That’s what you do with those, right? 

Their breath hitches in tandem, each under the other’s touch. Felicia shudders and lets out a pleased “hooo~”, then collects herself. “They’re nice, aren’t they?” Her hand finally breaks away from the soaked fabric and travels up, leaving glistening trails behind it. “How about yours?”

In her single-minded focus on the task at hand, Cindy failed to notice her shirt’s other strap being slipped off her shoulder. She definitely notices the shirt being removed from her chest entirely, rolled down her stomach and bunched up around her hips.

Her heart skips a beat as she realizes she lies exposed now, completely bare before Felicia’s eyes. It’s a strange feeling, but she can’t say she doesn’t like it. It stops when Felicia starts pawing at her chest, kneading and pinching and pulling as her heart desires. 

But determined to be at least a little bit active in this, Cindy kept at her task. Between labored breath and gasps and even the occasional moan, her hands now trailed the delicate fabric of the bra beneath them. Swirling along with patterned lace and flinching every time she brushed skin, she eventually found her way to a clasp. 

Fingers fumble around delicate metal, and hesitation shoots through her for a second. Maybe it’s the insanity of what she’s doing settling in. But she pushes it down. She’s already practically naked for this girl, what’s the point in second thoughts now?

She unhooks it. It pulls apart silently, and the straps are quick to follow. Her eyes follow the fabric closely as it slowly falls off, until Felicia’s sitting in her lap wearing little more than a smile and a half-buttoned blouse. Her modest mounds are proudly on display, but Cindy’s eyes are drawn to the rose inked beneath one of them. 

She mutters to herself, “Weird place for that,” while her hands go to work. She tries to be a touch more methodical than Felicia had been with her, but it’s difficult when half her brain’s been rubbed away. 

And as if she’d read her mind, Felicia’s fingers slip below the fabric. Even tug the waistline down a fraction. She has to bite her lip again to keep from yelping, more out of surprise than anything else. The yelp escapes when Felicia pushes inward. Just the one finger, working at a steady pace, but enough to thicken that lusty haze. 

Felicia, in turn, outright squeaks when Cindy sits up and takes a nipple between her teeth. It catches her off guard, throwing her off rhythm and putting a dent in the dominant persona she’s built these past few minutes. But it does feel pretty nice, between the pressure and the slight pull, so she lets it be. 

Her free hand trails down Cindy’s torso, delighting in every little shudder it causes, then hooks around the waistband of her shorts. “Feel ready to lose these?” 

Cindy nods around her boob, wringing a gasp out of her with the unexpected movement. With a tug, the denim hangs around a single hip. The other is all but bared, covered only by a thin band of black cotton. 

Finally unlatching from Felicia’s chest, Cindy joins the effort. Trying to maintain eye contact for atmosphere’s sake, as best she can with a finger still pumping in and out of her. With one or two motions, she rids herself of the shorts and the bunched-up tank top. 

There.

She sets to liberating Felicia’s own shorts from her hips, but it’s apparent her partner has other plans. She plants a kiss on Cindy’s lips, pressing their foreheads together for an instant, before starting her way down. “You’ll like this, I promise,” she mutters before setting to work. 

Down her neck, down her chest, down her stomach, all keeping perfect rhythm with the stroking of her finger. She leaves a countless black lipstick marks in her wake and more than a few bite marks, all while she works the last of Cindy’s clothes off her waist. 

With underwear around her knees, Cindy lets out something low and guttural as Felicia drags her tongue up her sex without warning. Something warm and tingly and good shoots through her, coursing through her and setting every part of her alight before escaping her mouth as a low, guttural sound. 

Then Felicia does it again. And again, and again, all with a smile across her open mouth and now two fingers pumping in and out. 

Cindy's whole body tenses, winding up like a spring. She has to bite her lips shut to keep from babbling unintelligibly, and her hands clench so hard she almost digs into the floor. She registers Felicia smiling smugly, as much as she could smile while occupied, before her eyes flutter shut. She can't bring herself to care about her ruined nails, or her ass dragging against the floor, or really anything. All that matters is getting her release.

"God, you're gonna make me-"

Felicia crooks her fingers, and all that tension releases at once. 

It releases suddenly, almost violently. Sweeping through her like a tidal wave. Drowning out the pain in her lips and most everything else, until she can only really hear the blood rushing in her ears. 

Warmth pulses through her, seeping into her every nook and cranny and melting any stress into lusty mush. Her mouth falls open, she’s pretty sure, and something between a mewl and a moan escapes it. 

Then, with a kiss, Felicia finally pulls away to admire her work. 

Cindy’s slumped against the mattress, legs sprawled on the floor. She’s sweaty all over, that much goes without saying, but her inner thighs are coated in something just a touch slicker. She looks utterly spent, like she’d pass out if she tried so much as talking, but the dopey smile smeared across her lips is enough to tell Felicia she’d do it again. 

“That was…” Cindy begins muttering, lacking a real idea of what she wants to say. “That was a lot.”

“I pride myself on my ability to be a lot.” Felicia brings herself to sit next to her, finding her hand and taking it in her own. They both have chipped black nail polish, she notices. “So tell me, Little Miss Nervous.” She plants a single, gentle kiss on Cindy’s cheek. “What’s it like being with someone who knows what she’s doing?”


End file.
